1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for internal combustion engines wherein cooling water is circulated through a radiator and the internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooling device of the type in which a shorter time period of engine warm-up mode can be established.
2. Prior Art
A need has existed to shorten the time period for an engine to warm up. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,277 proposes a device to address this concern, wherein an amount of high temperature water is injected into an engine whenever the engine is started, thereby accelerating the warming-up operation of the engine. Thus, the time period for an engine warm-up mode can be shortened.
However, for establishing such an injection of high temperature water, a tank for storing the water has to be prepared. In addition, an additional water passage has to be connected to the existing water circulation line, and the resultant complexity thereof in structure makes it cumbersome to assemble.